The Light of my Life
by XxfindthefuturexX
Summary: Light loves Crystal, Crysal loves Liht, but Crystsal's twin sisster Misah loves Light to. Melo lovs Sapphire, but Safire loves Cristall's best frend Sawyu. Neer aslo luves Sahyu. Sahyu loves Misha.
1. Light, Krystal, an L

Hi my name is Crystal Marie Amane and I'm in love with Lihgt Yagami. I have long blonde hair that is super sraight and I have blue eyes that are also red when I'm angry and purple when i'm around someone I love.

I woke up one mMonday mourning to find Ligh in my bedroom. My eyes turned purple! He was writing something in in his weird black book. "Hey Crystal" said lighr, or shoud i say lighqt becase he is a qt! **(A/N: that means cutie if you're dumb and didn't know that)**. #crystight

"Hey Crystal!" sai Light. "Hou did you sleep?"

"Pretty well." I repleid. "I dremed about you. i was a princes and yuo were a princeand we were married!"

"But Crystal! Your twin sister Misa is my girlfriend! And we're going to be married! Oh but Crytsal, you're the one that I lov!" #lisa

"I know! Let's kill her!" I said.

And that is the story if how I found out Light wans kira and he wrote Missa's name in the death note. She did of a heart attack 40 sconds latter.

The next day I woke up and L was in my room!1! #crystawliet

"Hello Crystahl Mariyah Amanay." **(A/N: yes I know that's not how you spell Crystal Maria Amane but L is British so that's how he talks)** "did you know that Light is Kirah?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" I pretended to be super shocked, I was a better actor than even Mise. And L fell for it becuse I'm such a good actress that I can fool the best detectuve in the world!

"Yes we have pot him in prysson. Don't wurry Sahyu is okay."

"SAHYU!" I screm. I ran to the Yagamie house (which is nextdoor to my house that i live in with Missa)

Saciko (that's Kight and Sayo's mum btw) antswered the doer. "Hello Cristal" she said. "Why was L in your room?"

I din't even answer I just ran upstairs to Sawyu's room & she was in there. Sahyu had her nails painted black with the number 6 on each nail whitch made 66666 so it was like 666+2 which maid it doubel eval. She aslo had pentagarm earrings. Sayo was rly satanic lyke me and we worshiped the divil to we're not goffik or anything, we r super popular & prettie.

"Critsal I'm so happy to seeyou!" said Sahyu.

"I heard Liht is Kirra?" I said.

"Yes he was arresed after Misah was found ded in her apesjdr wehre she lived with Ligt." said Sayu.

'Misah was my twin sister 3" I said.

"yeah I know, your name is Crystal maria money."

"No, it's Crystal Mari NE!"

Then me and Sayu started working on our plan to prove Litgh wasn't Kera!

BeEP BEEP! went my phone. I had a text from Miza!

 **Hay Gurl, hope you and Sau are having a good time! Lites not Kira I promise! I'll explain latyr ok ily Crytsal u r tha best twin sistah in da ?! See you soon!**

 **-Misa**

 **Hai Misha! It me Cryxtal! Luv yu lots hope your having fun in Calrifornia shooting your new movie! When will you b back?**

 **I'll be back tomoz! I'm having such a goos time in Vancuver! But I miss you!**

 **A/N: thank yuo for reding my fanfiction! There will be lots more to come and don't worry, Neer, Matt, and Melon will be in it soon! Especially Neer he's my fave 3. I promis Sayu isn't ooc she's actually emo she just pretends 2 b not emo in the amine & manga. Trust me it says so in volume 8 of the mange. Ok bie babes ily all!**

 **-Emily xoxo**


	2. Saph & Mallo (OTP amirite)

**A/N: Ok so someone told me that Californya isn't in Vancuver so just assume Missa is in Vancuver. Ok thankd!**

Later that day I went to pick up Misha from le iarport & she had a boy with her he had white hair and grey eyes he said his name was Nere. **(c i tol u Naer wuld b in it and so wuld Mate and Mellow)** "HI i'm Nere" sed the boi and he told me 2 call him Nere.

"do u like saton" I aksed the boy (who was called Nere) nad he sad yes

Den a boy got of the aplane who had blobd hare he said he was called mello but his real name was mihael keel.

'hi i'm mello' **(A/N: my ipad crashed (not litrally) when I rote this I gess it's jsut two good 4 it! XD 3 xoxo)**

v 'hai mihael' is said and there was also a bou with read hair called Mat so me Misha Sayu Litgh L Mallo Bart and Near **(A/N: Bart is the dude with red hair bc the stupid lettr M wo'nt werk. I'll tell you whem it duz)**

When

We got home Bart **(A/N: still not working!)** asked if we had any snacks and Sayu got some icecream out of the freezer. L ate it all.

"L stop eating all tha ise cream!" wined Sahyu. Sawyo was wearing super. High heels that were silver (but they were black so they were still prittie goth) and a red like blood dress from a shop called Purgatory.

Mello (who wus actully cald Mihayal Kerl) asked my best friend Sapphire **(This is Z)** to be his girlfriend.

"Sappire, I want to be your fire 3 will you be mi girlfrind?" #saphael

"Sorry Michelle but I already have fire: Sa-FIRE!"

Sapphire is emo just like Sayo so they went to Sapphire/s room (she livs w me) 2 b sad & emo #saphayu

Mell was supr sad when Saphyre rejeckted him & hw as so sad he went into a COMA! 3

So he was taken away in an ambleance and we all drove to the hospytall exept 4 Ligth becasue he was being interrogated about the Kyra case.

Matt cried at the hospital because he was Mella's best frend ans he waz cared that Mell wou'ldnt wake up. **(A/N: I am in class rn & my teacher might hafju seen mee writte this!) **

Safyr hadn't talked to anyone since Melo was taken away and her pritty bleu eyes lokked so sad.

"Are you ok Sapphir?"' I àškēd.

'Yea I'm fine' she said.

Then saphjre € sauy startedc being emo. smaphire was sacredly falling inn luv wiht Melo (buht she din't tel meh) and she was sad because it was kindd of her folt that Melon was in a comma.

She started crying.

"Are you beeing emu or r u criing because Mello is probly not guna wacke up like evar?" I asked simpotheticly.

"IM IN LUV WITH MELLOH!" she wispered softly.

 **(A/N: Da next chaptah is gon be riten bie Zero!**

 **-Emily)**


	3. A Misteri

**A/N: Hey guys I'm Zero and I'm writing the next 2 chapters because this is a coab with me and Emily.)**

Wen I sed i loved Mero his eyes opened and he said I love you too. Matt started crying because he was soh happie tht his bst friennd had finallu wocen up.

"Meloh your awak!"

"Yeah matty!" **(A/N: Don't u lov wheb Mello cals Mat 'Matty'?** )

"Mallo I'm sorrie fo lieing and saying I didn't love you when I really do!" Sap hire sobd.

"Whoo r u?"

Saophire gasped. Meallo had... Amnasha!

So WE All left the hosppitahl **(yea I no that's not how hopsittals woerk but tha plot reckwires it. -Z)**

So we al left de horsepital dna Matt Mello Light Misa Crystal Near L Sayu and me went home on the train. **(A/N: I'm lissening 2 the baled of monna lisah bc htis fanfick is a wirk or art XD)**

"Do yuu remeber meh now?" Safiyre aksed Melo. 444444

"No but I thik I mitre bei n luove wit uoy.

Eventually we got the #saphael tag trending on Fasebok, Tweeter, Intsagran and Tunmbler, becoz Mise (Critsall's sicster( is so famousc. I lokked thru it and there wer pics of meh dna Mekko at theh bech, at tacoh bel (lil Gravery Falls reference theer) & having the secks ( **the ratting off tis fanfic maiy hafve to go up to T soon. I hope note. Get it, note? Bc Deth Note? LOL. -Z)**

Then some1 noched on tha dore. It was... Beyond Birhtday! **(I kno E dind't wannt BB in da stori but suk it he's her now wat r u gona do abut it u cat loving bitch E? -Z)**

'Hey matt' sayed Beyo Birthdya.

Then Mayt and Beyodn wetn up to Lit's room 2 mak out bc none of uss wonted (haha i rot thatt in an Astralin acsent) to c taht. Then Beyond Berthdaic wejtj hom 2 his wif Nayomie.

We nevr sore him agen because a wekk laret hie DUED of a HERT ATTAK on titan!

"That was nise" sed Mat.

Then Heart Atck bi Demy Lovatoh stared plyijg, and Liht cam downstars sining along. **(I told E wot I rote and sinse we have a rule of no deletin so we dont waste any ideas she just told me to kil him of & den have a #crystight love scene without sexx i'm soz but jokes on her hes half shynigamy so u can t kill Beyoyd Britday!)**

Crytsal and Light started dansin nd kising nd theb danhing wil kiseing it was sooper rohmantik.

"Crystla, wen I becum god of tha knew werld, wil yew roole with me and bee godes of the newe worlf?"

"BUT LIGHT I THOUGHT MISZA WUZ YUR GODES!?" Crysatl shreked.

she was, light said as a cool brese drifted thru his long broun hare.

"GOD FUCJIN DAMMIT MAT CLOSE THA DOR MELO HAS ANAESTHESIA U DONT WAMT TO MAKE HIM SIKC DO YE?" sayu scremd.

Mattt clozed the dora and then sayu sede that the doctere sed that wathing āñìmê wood hheellpp mel get his memeri bac.

So we al stared watching Atcack on Tittan but we watched the first episode becas mello didn't reeber washing AOT.

"This is my fave āñìmê." siad Lite.

Misaa and Craystel aslo licked AOT and so did Matt (even tho he prefered Bleach) but i didnt like AOT becas Erren is kond of anoyin. I prefer Toyko Gool.

On screan Bren was being angery. **(Wheen is he not lmao -Z)** Mikarsah punshed hum in thu fase ajd i dessidded thay Mickasah is a gud caractar. **(AND SHE WUS SO CAHM TWO? HOWE? -Z)**

 **Mello** still didn't get his emory back (beckas yew no i'm al about that angst, bout that angs, no truble) so we decided that the others shuld go home. We were at Light ad Mias's apertmant  & Light & Msia sleped in ther rom wile I slept on the couch with mello (amd stayed up til 2an washing Toyko Gool) amd Sayu wuz in the spar rom. Every1 els went hoem even doe Neer tryed to stay and leep wiht Syau (NOY IN THAR WAI U PERVZ) but Malo and Mart mad him leev.

The nest da, Mrllo wok meh up saing that he wanted 3 remember woh he was he sayed ther waz a gurl w blond hera he loved and I was sad becuz I dont hav blond hare i hav PINKE hiar and a tatoo that says 666 on my nexk bekuz im goffik. (Crtsyal isn't goffic she's a prep but were best freinds anniway)

Ho cood the gurl be?

Was it Meesa? Or even ... CRYSLA?


	4. SUPER BIG PLOT TWIST! U WONT EVEN BELEVE

**(A/N: Hey, Z here, jusr wonted oo remind sum of u that IDGAF what 'Ligth and Dark The adventres of Dark Yagaki is. STFU IDEC.)**

 **(ok fine i red like 2 chpters of it and I relly like when Naomi was secredly Takaa but whi wuld I co-rite somhing taht kild my fav in th frist chapta?)**

 **(Ok sarting tbe story now. This one mighr be kinda short. P.s in thi chapta Italicks is Melo's thots.)**

I went into the living room, and Lite, Says, and Crystle we're waching Tokyo Ghol.

"He, why are ypu gys wathing Tokyo Ghl withot meh? You now I 3 tat show!" I said angry.

"I thort you didn't lyke annime!" Sawyu sed.

"I do, jst nto A tack on Titan!"

"Ho t hell we're we soppoused to no that?" Liht aksed.

They had stated watchngi without us and I didn't want oilers or anything so me and Mallow went bak up to to our berom and we decyded 2 trie 2 get Mello's mammary back so he could remeber who th bonde gril waz.

We didn!t find out who thi blode gimp ws, but we found she had blu eys.

Nisa and Crystl both have bleu eyes. (Misa someti where's bron contact because acroding to sikolojical studies ppl tend to trust ppl with bown ice over peop with blue ones.)

"Can you reember anydhing else?"

"Bnde har, bluu eiyes, I can't remember her mane though. It stared with L, I think, or mabye C or M..."

Lit and L daffinately aren't blonde gils, altho L dose have blue eyes. Probay menes nothing thogh.

"Anthyding else you member?"

"I member... I member she wos conecte to you, Sophie, I jus can't remmber hou."

"It's Sapphire, acktually. Like the ston. Safire is blue, you kno. Mabye that's why you remember blue eyes. Because it represents the name behind the eyes, or something like that."

"No, she definitely had blue eyes. And I don't mean like grey-blue, they were blue blue, ya feel me?"

Blue blue.

My eyes are purple, so it couldn't be me.

"Okay, but what about her clothes? What did she wear?"

"I don't remember."

"You do remember, Mells! You just don't remember that you remember! This is all my fault... it's my fault that you went into a coma... and now you don't even remember how much you must absolutely hate me... and I love you Mihael Keehl!"

 _Blonde hair... blue eyes.. I know that..._

 _Silvre, she's connected to the colou silvee somehow._

 _A ncklac! That's it! She has a sliver neklac!_

 _Misa has a silcer necklac! Cold it be her?_

 _No, she is soo not my tipe._

 _What about Crystal? She's not really goffik - she's actually kind of preppie, and even though goffic girlz are ahways the best girlz, she's pretty kool._

 _But as more than a friend? No, that's not happening._

 _I wish it was Sapphire. God I love Sapphire. She loves me back, too._

 _Wait! I remember who it is! It's not Misa after all!_

I went into the kitchen to make myself a sandwitch for luntch, because I had slep in too long to have brakfest. Apparently Cristal made pankackes for everyone while Mell and I slep.

Cryxta does things like that. It's almost like she's NOTE AS NISE AS AVRYONE SAYES SHE IS **(A/N: Wat no Critsal's not based on E y wuld u even - wate yes she is. -Z)**

Menwile at L's hous

L, Matt and Nee r sat arond a tabel. L sippet on his coffe. Matt aslo had coffee but Neer wasn't aloud any becaus he's lyke 12.

"So" siad Matt. "How are we goin two kil Cystal and Sapphir?"

 **Okay, fine. I admit I just want eval Nia. She put my fave in a comah, I'm making her fave evol. Pupet Mello will probably show up too. Exept E's writing the nex chapter so I can't guarrante anythhing. -Z**


	5. E fixes Z's mitsackes

**A/N: Wooow ok I didn't wont Bayond Birthday in th stoyr, butt oh whale. \\(•-•)/**

 **U di not nede 2 b so rud Z we gett it OK Z sed thvt abuot meh bc 1 tyme on watpad we were takling & i had too pee**

 **so i sopd taling 4 lyke 2 min utes & Z wuz mad meh.**

 **-E**

So evantulee Mel remeberd the gurl wus aktuly hiMself becaz he don^#%~¥t need a gerlfrnd.

Sapphhier daetd himm ansyway & I dated Litgh **(this is Crytsl's Pont Off Vyew btw)** nda Nere kept tyring 2 do tha nasty wih Sayuu butt she neva let him. 2 weks latre we wer all hangong out (me, Light, Sapphire, Matt, Near, L, Sayu and Mello)

3

Mello $ Saphir wrre redin twilit. Nere wax taoking too Saayu. Matt wuz playin vidoe gamz. Me n Lite were takingg selfies lookin hot asf *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* ^^.

"sooo Sauy, wanna go onn a dare?"

"no Ner. I don't lik u that wau."

 **(Nerr's thouts)**

 _Sayo wont fall in looove with meh?_

 _Nise tri sayu everyune luvs lil shep boiz._

 _Well kil ur frends Crysal and Sapire yu'l see._

 _Me Matt and L r gonna kil u and then I'll bee Say's boifrend and Matt candate Mallo & L acan date Lite. The perfct olan._

 _Jus yu wate Sahyu._

 _Jsut yuo wate._

 **(K back 2 da storie)**

Mallo and Sappyr desided to stoop redding the pece of trash that is Twilihf, and stratde too talk two meh end Lighw.

"hey guys what's up" said mello "nothing said" crystal.

Then Mello and Sapphire deside tow run awa sith the MAFIAH. **(S/N: tack that Z. Ur dum OC is out of hte sory. Fuk u.)**

Then we relised that everythang that happind with Beond Birthda was just an drem adn neva hapend! Becoz Beoynd Berthdai dont excist and Nayome is maryd to Ray Pembre. **(suck it Z)**

Then as of that wasnt logic enugh Nere desided he wasnt going to kil Crystle ani mor but he stil wsntd to killl Sapphir because she iz a bishcake. **(A/N: a bishcake is likr a fishcak but made of bitches lyk Sapphire and Isa the igana from Dora the Explora. Bish we no u tryna get with Boots.)**

 **Ok I hop tis chaptre expland sum stuffs becaz Z is terrnle at wriing and I had to fix the stor 2 mak it morr cann on like !ello in tye Mafiah. He won't di tho unles the plot REQUIRSE it (Z seplled that wrong so im just throwin sum shad) k k by.**

 **-Emily xoxo**


	6. SECRETS ARE REVEALD! SO EXITING!

**Ho guys it's me Emilie aka E, and now that eksplenaytions are ot off the way and the stry's bak on trak we cann movie on 2 the aktwal plto. Soz 4 haitus i was on holdiay in Victorie Astralie.**

 **-Emmily**

I was lyeing in bed wenh I herd a noys donstares. I wnet down amd saw Melon! Eh was bac frum the Mafiah but he had a jiant sacr on his fayce.

"Cryslat i am bak fromm the Mafiah" sed Mlelo.

"y"

"becoz some1 nows mi reehl name." **(Get it REEHL) (ITS A PUN)**

"wut"

"I SED SOME1 NOWS MI REEHL NAM CRYSTA JESOUS CRIST GET IT 2GETHA!"

"dude chill jeevas crist" **(MORE PUNS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)**

"and... it u! How do u no mi reehl **(GWT IT)** name?"

"Bekuz " i sed al dramattikk. "I hav thw shiny game iyes.!"

 **(DUN DUN DUN! PKOT TWIST OF THE SENTYURIE!)**

 **(ok this mitre b a shot 1 i meen ive alredy given ay tge big plot twiat so idrk wut 2 rite now. This onlie has 168 words tho so i gotaa kep gong.)**

"BUTT HOW?" Mllo asked all shokced. "I THORT YOU WER A PERSON WITHOT SHINY GAME EYEZ!" he screm. **(like the armim screm meme) (melon looks alot like amrin aktuwalie woah)**

"AND I THOT YEW WERR A NISE GYE BUT JSUT BECIS I NO YER REEHL (rofl puns) nane doesn't mene yew can b angrie."

"WELL MABYE I WULD B ELSS AGRI IF NEER DIDNT BETE MEH AT EVERUTHING!" he angered.

 **(ok i know were this is going now. All u jello fans r gonah luuuv this it is good shit rite herr!)**

"there is one thing Neer will never beat u at." i said in a pretty girl voice

"wut" he asked etting choklat.

"MY LOVE" i wispered seduktivlie.

then we sterted maaking out and it was supr sexah and we had sex and everything and the next morning sapphire cam donstares and was like hey ans she didn't even know so it was ok.

"hey mihael and krystl" she sed all happy

"why are yew soh happie?"

"I'm happy bc my bf isn't cheating on me with Crytsal?" she smiled all happy.

I felr so bad aboot lyimg to her lyk that "mello we hav to tell her that we had sxe!"

"ok" said Mello (Michael Keel) so we told her and she slapped mello and ran away but them came back like three ours ter becos she mist me and mello and her other bff sahyu.

 **WOW THAT CHAP WUZ SO DRAMATTIK AND THER WERE SO MAYN SERCRETS REVAYALED I WISH EVERY CHPATER COOD BE THIS GOOD BUT SADLY Z IS WRITING THE NEXT ONE :( BUT ILL BE BACK WHEN THEY'VE DONE THERE TWO CHAPTRES!1! BYE XOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	7. MISA AND CRYSTAL'S SERCRET? EVIL LADY?

**A/N: ok so awhile ago my phone was typing double letteds for no reason? Idk if it!s stoll doing that but yeah just incase i mis some when i poofread so ywe understnda. -Z**

i coUlnd't belev that mello woul cheeat on me? he seemed liyke such a goodvguy!1! But then a evil woman apeerd and it was TA KA DA only i didnt kno that yet.

"WHO R U?" I asked angerily.

"I am KILLyomi TOXICda.

"wtf the fuck isnt that a bertney speirs songg?" i confused.

NO IST MY EVIL NAME.

i screm like armin arlert **(a/n: not only am i a writer, i am also a memer.) and run away.**

"Crystal!" I yelled. "The girl i warned yew abut is here!"

"You meen... KILLyomi?"

"Ye" i sed.

"OH MY GOD SHES COMING IN HTIS ROMM!" I screm even loUDER! MEMES!

Killyomi started shotting every1 in the hose (me mello crystal lite l sayu matt near and misa) but lukily we all ecxaped exept 4 1 preson and it was... YOULL HAVE 2 FIND OUT LOL!

"is everyone hear?" L aksed wehn we got otside.

"Yeah lol" sed matt while mocking cigerets and playing a video gem. Matt likes video gems alot theyre like his enrtie life and he also smocks. He was rong tho becos some 1 waz stil in tha house!

Lucky killyomi couldnt find us in the secret basment altho it was full of mysterious items.

"wtf the fuck is this" said melo loking at the stuf in the basement.

"idk i think its just stuff my mum left here she was a witch btw" **(TAKE THAT EMILI I DO WAY BETR PLOT TWISTS THATN U HAHAHA SUCK IT -Z)**

"is that y u hav hte shintoïsme eyes?"

'yes"

"So ur a wich?" Lite asked.

"my mothers eitch powers wer past down 4 scenturies 2 th oldest dorter but sinse me and missa r twins we dont no who the wich is"

"well whos the older twin"

"I AM!" said misa timidly.

"ok well its prob u so do a spell or smth" sed lite

so misa did a spel and KILL YOMI DIED AND WE HAD AVENFED THE MISTERI PRESON SHE KILED!

BUTSHE DIDNT KILL THE MYSTERY PERSON!

THEY JUST JOINED HER SIDE!

AND IT WAS... SAHYU!

"there is 1 mor thing i hav 2 tel u lite" missa sed playing with her hare.

"If u kiss me u will bcome a withc 2"

lite gasped.

i gasped 2"

then i ran ford and kist misa becos im bisexy and i got witch powers and also shinigami eyes so icwas even more powerful that crystal

 **well thats the edn of that chappy i hop u liked it if u did pls follow and review also if u got the meme referen e that i hid in there pls revow its very hidem thoug so i dont fink any2 will find ir! Sprry i havent updated lately ive been super bis**

 **sy with schol and stiff - Zero signing off.**


End file.
